


LahCy Week 2017

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Lahar X Lucy Week [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Anger, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fun, Hope, Humor, Love, Sadness, dream - Freeform, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This years pairing of Lahar x Lucy from Fairy Tail. Each day is a different word prompt. Please read & review.





	1. Notice

Okay you crazies, it is that time of the year. LahCy week. I gave the prompts out earlier this year when I did my GaLu week. Right now I am unsure of how many are still FT Crack Pairing week followers. But even still, this is my contribution to one of my favorite pairings of all time.

Please Read & Review! Let me know what you think of each story. Even if you are not a fan of the pairing, 'CONSTRUCTIVE' Criticism is highly favored.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	2. Day 01: Poison

Poison:  noun - a substance that is capable of causing the illness or death of a living organism when introduced or absorbed. OR a person, idea, action, or situation that is considered to have a destructive or corrupting effect or influence.

  
  


He stood there staring down at another city practically in ashes. Not even bothering to ask who the culprits were, Lahar pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious, just from the fact that over half of the buildings were in ashes. And if he wasn't mistaken, in a few places that shimmered were ice. Groaning he wanted to just to be done with it. That guild was like poison. And it would be the death of him if he was not careful. 

 

Plastering a small, grim smile on his lips as he spun in place, shooting his partner a look, Lahar marched away. The parlor of Mest's face told him that he knew where they'd be heading. Making a dark, almost sadistic glee dance in Lahar's chest. It had been a few months now that his partner was not happy at going to the guild to see the small Wind Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell. Who just glared at him each visit because of their nature. 

 

Though, if he was going, to be honest with himself, Lahar enjoyed going cause he got to see, her. The look in those honey brown eyes as she glared holes into his person as he ripped into and threatened her overly destructive teammates. It was a thrill and a half. It made him want to see if he could get the blond to snap and spew venom at him. Because he was well aware of how articulate she could be, even if it was vulgar and unseemly of someone of her former station in life. 

 

Sighing as he felt the world shift around him as Mest used his direct line magic to take them to Fairy Tail. Once the world righted itself, he brushed the front of his uniform out and flipped his cape over his shoulder and marched to the guilds door, pausing as he heard a voice go shrill. The words that were being said at those decibels caused his ears to ring. Apparently, the blond was having her say before they arrived. Placing a hand on the swinging doors, Lahar paused as his eyes went wide. 

 

"I cannot believe you two. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? Wait I know what you were thinking,"  

 

"Luce... you need to..." Natsu said when it went silent. 

 

"Do. What. Natsu. Dragneel? Calm down!? OH no... I will not. THERE WAS NO CALL FOR WHAT HAPPENED!" 

 

Lahar was not sure it was possible for her voice to go any higher without magic, but it did. Soon there was the sound of a crash followed by a pained groan. Making his body instinctively go into action. Pushing the doors open and stepping it, he saw Lucy standing there with one leg still in the air, one Gray Fullbuster sitting   In a kneeling position unmoving and rather purple-faced, looking in the direction Lucy's leg was pointing. 

 

Following it, Lahar couldn't even stop himself as he gave a low whistle. There was Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest mages in  Fairy and all of Fiore's headfirst through a wall and dangling limply. Looking back to Lucy, he saw her looking at him, eyes wide as her leg dropped to the ground, a faint flush on her face before she dropped her eyes. 

 

"Before I start in on the how and whys. Care to explain why half a  town was raised to the ground?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he watched how Lucy suddenly stiffened and Gray Fullbuster flinched back away from her as her head turned ever so slightly to look at him. 

 

In that moment Lahar began to rethink who was the more dangerous and destructive person on Team Natsu as Lucy growled and threw her hands up in the air, a sigh of defeat coming from her lips. 

 

"Because of me! These idiots... destroyed half of that little town because of me. So, if you have to arrest someone, you Captain Lahar will take me. Because if you don't, I am sure to murder two idiots, whom I love dearly," came her low rumbling reply. "Because apparently, I am a corrupting, bad influence on them." 

 

Stunned he couldn't help but just blink at the girl, no woman, before him. 

 

"Lucy, I think that is an exaggeration. A gross one," Gray said, only to shrink before Lahars eyes as Lucy spun on him. 

 

"Really? Because all that guy did was to flirt with me. Then you and Natsu had to just attack him," She growled before spinning around and marched toward Mest and himself. 

 

Thrusting her wrist out, the look in her eyes said that she would not be denied. And he wouldn't waste this opportunity. So, a smile firmly in place as he whipped out his magic canceling cuffs and slapped them on her. This was going to make a rather interesting report once he had her testimony taken down. Maybe after he could see about talking to her privately.

  
  



	3. Day 02: Ducks

She squatted down by the fountain, her chubby little hands reaching out to grab the small yellow rubber toy as it floated further from her. Frustrating coloring her face as she failed to grab it. Giving a small grunt, she stood up and looked around, wanting to find anything that was long enough to reach her toy. Losing something that was just bought for her would only make her father angry at her. 

 

With a small pout, the girl didn't see anything in the well-manicured park area. Narrowing her brown eyes, the girl turned, determined, and climbed up on the edge of the fountain. Balancing precariously as she reached out over the water, her little fingers wiggling as she tried to grasp the little toy. Only to feel her body start to tilt forward, drawing a small sharp cry of dismay from her pink lips as the water rushed up to meet her face. 

 

Closing her eyes, readying herself for the impact with the chilled water. Only to open them and look down at her own reflection just a few inches from her nose. In the water next to her was a blurry image of a black hair, bespectacled person. Next thing she was being drugged backward by them, the feel of the cement of the fountain scrapping painfully at her knees, before she landed hard on her rump. 

 

Swallowing a cry that would be both pained and indignation, the girl looked up into the face of her savior. The boy just stood there staring down at her with his deep violet eyes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Not sure, she wondered what he was waiting for when he sighed.  Puffing up her cheeks and pursing her lips, she readied herself to vent at him when he stepped around her and bent at the waist, before righting himself and holding out her little toy to her. 

 

"This is what you were trying to get, right?" he asked. His voice was soft, as he smiled at her. 

 

She figured the smile was because the surprise she felt was showing on her face as she reached out to take the proffered toy. Nodding her head as she felt her face split into a smile of her own.  

 

"Well, I would suggest you don't put it in the fountain again. That is more of a bath toy, then for a fountain or pond," he stated simply, once more pushing his glasses up his nose. 

 

Tilting her head to the side, the girl giggled at the action. It was clear that the boy didn't like his glasses and was new to wearing them. Since her father wore glasses when he read and had that same habit since they were not on all the time. 

 

"What is funny?" the boy asked, tilting his head, causing his black hair to fall into his face, a faint green tint to it. 

 

"You do the same thing daddy does with his glasses," she said. Pausing when the boy made a face. "I thought it was cute." 

 

The moment those last words left her mouth she watched as the boy flushed darkly, suddenly not looking at her. 

 

"Anyways. You need to take better care of your things. Ending up in the fountain you would have gotten sick," the boy said his body stiffening a bit as the sound of footsteps were heard. 

 

"Oh, there you are, Lucy. Come on, it is time to go home," a tall blond woman who was a much older replica of the girl said.   

 

Pushing herself up, the girl looked at the boy. A smile on her face as she bowed to him before turning to leave. Pausing for but a few seconds to look back at him and speak, "Thank you very much!" Then she was off after the blond woman, pausing long enough to reach out and grab her hand. 

 

"Lahar. My name is Lahar, Lucy," the boy called after them. 

 

When they both stopped and looked back, the boy couldn't help but wonder if the girl would grow up to look like the woman. As she clutched the little toy to her chest. The little yellow, rubber duck nestled close to her heart as she gave a sweet laugh and nodded her head at him before turning and leaving with the lady. 

 

At that moment, no one could know that it changed the flow of things for the future. A love of ducks was born by both children, who would later meet each other. On opposite sides of beliefs and constantly clash, neither realizing that they had met as children by happenstance in a park, at a fountain. 


	4. Day 03: Squeamish

Squeamish: adjective - (of a person) easily made to feel sick, faint, or disgusted, especially by unpleasant images, such as the sight of blood.

  
  


His stomach was rolling as he wrinkled his nose. This was not how he pictured his day going. No, when he had awoken, he had figured that he would have a nice day off from work for the first time in a while. But no, nothing was ever that simple. And how was he supposed to know that he would be... this weak-willed in this situation. 

 

When he had been asked to watch his neighbors child for a few hours, Lahar had no idea that the child was still an infant. A subject matter he had no knowledge of. But he had diligently followed the instructions left for him by the lady. She was a sweet person, always quiet and kept to herself. The idea neighbor. This was a small favor and concession he could grant. So, why was he having so much difficulty with a simple task? 

 

"Captain Lahar?" 

 

At the sound of his name he stiffened. He knew that voice, he knew it well. He dealt with that particular group of people enough to know it in a crowd. Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing the blond celestial mage staring at him with worry in her warm brown eyes. His body moved on its own so he was facing her, holding the infant, who was smiling demonically at him? 

 

"Oh... I didn't know you.. uh. had a child," Lucy said as she saw what he was holding. 

 

Mentally groaning at the misunderstanding, Lahar shook his head just as a loud gurgle sound erupted from the infant's mouth making his eyes go wide, just as a stream of hot, stinky white milk covered him. It was utterly embarrassing. Not only was he now covered in baby vomit, but the smell emanating from the child's diaper was getting worse. 

 

"Ah... would you... Like.. help...Lahar?" Lucy asked him. 

 

The urge to be sarcastic was strong, but he tampered her back as just lifted his head and gave a very tight-lipped smile. Glad that she said nothing more as she stepped forward and took the baby from him. Her nose wrinkling at the smell coming from the small child. 

 

"You... go wash yourself off, I will take care of this handsome little boy," she said, her words polite as she cooed at the baby.  

 

The moment her attention was focused on the small, non-bipedal human, Lahar beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom. Glad that no one else was in there, he ducked into a stall and bent over the toilet, dry heaving. When nothing came out, Lahar resigned himself to suffering from nausea as he was feeling as he left the stall and went about cleaning himself up. 

 

When he deemed himself presentable, he left the bathroom. Only to stop and stare at the sight of him. There was Lucy, member of one of Fiore's most destructive Mage Teams holding the baby in her arms and rocking it. It looked so natural, he couldn't help but appreciate what he was seeing until she looked up at him and smiled benignly. 

 

"He is so precious Lahar. I was not aware you were a father," she said softly. 

 

Curious as to why she spoke so softly, he approached and saw that the child was asleep. Its head nestled against her chest... looking like an angel. Flushing as he stared, taking in the view and then some for a few seconds before her word finally registered. 

 

"He is not mine. I do not have children, Miss Heartfillia," he responded, keeping his own voice quiet. 

 

"Oh. Sorry for assuming," she whispered back, her head lifting to look at him. 

 

It was the small smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes that put him on edge, as she spoke again, "So, that explains why you are squeamish around the smells and sounds a baby makes." 

 

Realizing what she was implying without saying, Lahar wanted to ram his head into the nearest wall, repeatedly. 

 

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing to anyone. It will be our secret, okay?" he heard her say. 

 

Unable to keep from doing it, he felt his jaw drop open at the honest sincerity of her words. There was no lie, malicious intent at all. Just pure, straightforward honesty. He guessed it was worth being squeamish to see the gentle, warm smile on her face as she looked back down at the baby. But Lahar made a mental note to let his neighbor know that he was no good with kids and could not take care of the baby again. 


	5. Day 04: Miss

It had been over a year now that they'd been married, her stomach was exceptionally swollen now. She was overdue. Closing her eyes as another contract rippled painfully through her body, Lucy did the breathing that had been forced on her to practice throughout the whole pregnancy. Not that she thought it helped one single Iota. But still, she did it, because heaven forbids she almost passed out again from not breathing due to the pain.  

 

The baby was supposed to have been born about a week ago. Only a few days after their anniversary.  Silently she had prayed to whatever gods were listening for the baby to wait until Lahar had come home from his mission. Now, now she was regretting missing her due date. And if this child was born before her 'loving', 'doting' husband got to the hospital, he would be regretting a lot of things. The first being getting her pregnant. 

 

With the next wave of contractions, Lucy gasped out and screamed, hands clutching the metal railings of the bed as she looked over her rippling abdomen to the doctor, Wendy, and Porlyusica. No one wanted to hold her hand after she had put a 'little' dent into Erza's gauntlet. How was she supposed to know that she'd be incredibly strong while in pain and pumping a shit ton of hormones through her body erratically during labor? That stuff was not covered in any of the baby classes she took. 

 

A scream was ripped from her throat as her belly shook violently. Leaning back she did as instructed, push. This child needed to get out of her dammit. And Lahar's scrawny ass needed to be here and share in the joy of childbirth her mind told her. Yes, gripping his hand, feeling the bones shift, if not break, as she did so. The pained look on his thin, masculine face she loved so much, that she wanted to punch it. 

 

"That's good Lucy. Breath deep and push again," came Wendy's voice through her chaotic thoughts. 

 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND!?" she hissed through gritted teeth as she sucked in air through her nose and pushed just as the next contraction hit. "He missing our child being born." 

 

The way the girl flinched back made Lucy feel horrible, but only for a second. Because the door to the OBGYN flew open and the man she wanted to see. Needed to be by her side was there, face pale, eyes wide and frantic looking. Making something dark in the back of her sweat soaked head cackle in mad glee. 

 

"I am sorry Lucy," he muttered as he reached her side, picking her hand up. 

 

Not stopping herself, Lucy giggled like an insane woman just as her hand clamped down around his, another contraction hit. Making her feel as if her body was being torn in two. Just as she screamed and pushed, she heard Lahar scream as well. It sounded like Erza's had when she dented her gauntlet. Fair and square in her mind when all the pressure in her stomach, back and between her legs was gone suddenly. 

 

Leaning back, Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes. Only to snap them open as a soft cry of pain came from her husband, whose hand she was still gripping tightly. Seeing Wendy looking at her with uncertainty in her brown eyes, Lucy smiled at the girl, letting go of Lahar's hand. A soft cry filling the quiet of the delivery room, drawing her attention towards Porlyusica. Who was bringing a pink wrapped bundle over to her? 

 

"Well, it is a healthy little girl, though a bit overbaked. She will look wrinkly and old for a week or two," the old pink-haired healer said, her eyes gentle as she handed Lucy the baby. 

 

"Twenty inches and seven pounds and four ounces. What are you going to name her?" Porlyusica asked. 

 

Her daughter in her arms, Lucy looked up at Lahar, who had just extracted his hand from Wendy. Shaking it slightly as he looked down at their daughter. They had agreed if it was a girl, he got naming rights and she did if it was a boy. The smile on his face, the smile he only reserved her for her, lighting it as he reached out to stroke at their daughter's cheek. 

 

"I think... Amanda would suit her,"  he said. 

 

Lucy felt her heart swell at that moment. Looking down at her daughter she couldn't help but agree, the name meant 'One who is worthy of Love'. 

 

"It's perfect, just like her," Lucy said, her voice a tired whisper. "Welcome to the world, Amanda Ziegler." 

 

"I am glad that I didn't completely miss this, Lucy. But I think I might need armor the next go round, like a gauntlet to protect my hand," He said, making everyone in the delivery room burst out laughing.


	6. Day 05: Depend

Depend:  verb - rely on.

 

He always had prided himself on being dependable. It was one of the reasons he strove so hard to join the magic council and rise through the ranks. There were many who relied on him, both in his professional life and personal. So, why was he now being stared at with suspicion? It wasn't so hard to believe that he was being genuine and honest about offering a hand in aide? It bothered him as those normally friendly, cinnamon brown eyes stared back, or rather, up at him. 

 

Of course, he was not on the best of terms with her guild, let alone her team. But that was not the here and now. And in an odd, roundabout way, it was his fault she was in this situation, to begin with. Which really, he couldn't blame her for being suspicious of his intent. Not that it was helping matters and only prolonging the issue at hand. Leaving her to get someone else to help him was not an option. His mind had already factored in the many possibilities of this situation getting worse. 

 

Sighing as he looked down at Lucy, who was curled up in a small ball on a barely there ledge, Lahar wiggled his hand at her as he spoke, "Please, Lucy just take my hand. I will pull you up." 

 

The way she looked at his hand and back at him told him she was still uncertain. Heck, he was wondering why she didn't even have her keys on her, to begin with. For a Celestial Mage to not be carrying their Keys was a serious thing. Giving his head a quick shake to dismiss that train of thought, he needed to get her up to the solid ground first. 

 

"Lucy, please, I am not leaving to get someone else to pull you up. This is my fault, I take responsibility for it. But for all that is right, just grab my hand and allow me to help you. Depend on me, just this once," he said, hearing the desperation in his own voice. 

 

The way her eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he felt her small hands grab his hand and wrist, Lahar crawled backward, planting his feet as firmly as possible as he started to haul her up. It took a bit of effort, glad that she was lighter than she appeared, as he got her arms over the edge. Soon enough her body followed suit until it was lying before him on the cold, wet, rain-soaked ground. 

 

Sitting back on his butt, not caring if it was being stained by the grass and mud, he looked at the woman before him. Taking in her appearance for the first time. She was not in her normal, revealing attire. No, she was wearing a rather forms fitting shirt, loose, boot cut jeans, and tennis shoes. All of which, due to the rain, where clinging to her body, in a more revealing manner than what she normally wore, or didn't.

 

Raising an eyebrow at what he was seeing, he saw Lucy shift and roll onto her side and look at him. Her gaze was assessing him in a very calm and calculated manner. Showing her intelligence, an aspect of her that he actually respected her for, though he wondered about it at times with the guild she joined and the team she was on. 

 

The moment Lucy righted herself, Lahar stiffened just a little bit. Her hair, now partially coated in mud, in her face and hiding it as she just sat there for a few seconds. Then before he knew it, he was being hugged by the woman. A soft sob coming from her as she broke down. All the stress, emotions from what just happened finally catching up with her. Lahar felt something inside him feel as if it was breaking as he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, making a soft shushing sound. 

 

He guessed, even in such an awkward moment, that this was another part of being depended on. 


	7. Day 06: Itch

She wiggled where she sat, her gaze steadfast and forward. Smiling as if nothing was wrong at all. Waiting for the prosecuting attorney to ask the next question. But that small sensation between her shoulder blades was not going to go away, Oh no, it was going to stay there until she was done being asked question after question with one attorney, then the next. This was really testing what little bit of decorum she still had left from her days in High Society. 

 

Why did this always have to happen at the worst possible time? Why did nature think it was funny to cause this sensation to happen when things, important things, were going on? She would never know. It was like asking how many licks to the center of a tootsie pop. The answer was to never be known. And right now her friend needed her to be focused, answer correctly. Because the charges being lobbied were wrongful and stupid. 

 

Not looking away as she kept the polite smile on her lips, Lucy cursed Minerva from the bottom of her soul, which she was sure was very black right now. But to return it to a gray color, she would go to confession, if she didn't kill someone first from going insane due to that niggling irritation between her shoulder blades. 

 

"Miss Heartfillia, are you sure that you are not being biased because you are friends, team, and guildmates with defendant?" came the sardonic voice of one Rufus Lohr. 

 

Wanting to scream at the memory make mage, who she was not surprised was also qualified to be a lawyer, Lucy didn't even bat an eyelash as she replied, "No sir. I am well aware of his nature and penchant for wanton destruction, being thoughtless and brashness better than anyone else. And believe that everyone should be held accountable for their actions." 

 

The way the man just looked at her, clearly taken off balance by her bluntness had her dancing happily in her mind. Still, she waited for him to collect his thoughts and keep asking these pointless questions, leading her on. Trying to get her to trip over herself and get Natsu thrown into Jail for something she knew he would never do. Even if he was technically a demon. Which explained his need for destruction and fighting all the time. But she knew that the one thing he would never do was intentionally harm someone with intent, let alone a woman. 

 

So as Rufus asked the next volley of questions, Lucy couldn't help but frown as she answered. Wondering where her 'help' was at. It was odd that they were not in the courtroom right now. Supposedly with evidence that was to help clear her friends name. 

 

"Miss Heartfilia, are you doing okay? You are starting to sweat and look pale," Rufus said, drawing her from her thoughts. 

 

That damned niggling irritation was turning into an outright burning sensation, spreading across her back. Which she was sure was just her mind starting to blow it out of proportion since she had yet to take care of it. 

 

Opening her mouth to say something the doors to the courtroom burst open and a rather frantic Lahar stood there. His purple eyes wide as he stared at her in horror. Unsure of what was going on as everyone stood up and the heads of the Magic Council murmured amongst themselves. 

 

"I am sorry for the disruption, I was held up with that evidence your honors requested," he said, but his eyes remained on Lucy who was not quite sure why he was so focused on her. 

 

The way he strode with purpose into the main area, all eyes trained on him, Lucy wondered just what size his brass balls were as he handed to the bailiff a small folder and lacrima disc. Quickly darting a look to Minerva, she saw the woman look absolutely livid. Meaning that she was feeling threatened now. A small sigh escaping her lips as Lucy felt cool hands on her arms pulling her from the witness stand. 

 

"Mister Lahar what are you doing! We are in the middle of a trail here!" came a female voice to her right as Lucy gave a whimper. 

 

Looking up at him, she wondered just what he was doing as that burning flared more through her body. Which, she was sure, shaking from being suddenly cold. 

 

"I am sorry Ma'am, Sirs. But she needs immediate medical attention. Did no one notice she was not looking well?  That her skin is both pale and flushed? If not you are all idiots," he snapped as she felt herself being tugged along. 

 

"Lucy do you have any abnormal sensations at all on your skin?" He asked her. 

 

Nodding her head as she mumbled her back itched and burned between her shoulder blades. Only to feel mortified as he stopped and jerked first her jacket than her shirt from her person. Exposing her to the people in the courtroom as a loud hiss filled it. Curious she tired look over her shoulder to her back to see what had caused it. Only to feel her shirt back on her body as she was hefted up. 

 

"If your honors don't mind I am taking her to the hospital immediately," she heard Lahar say as the world started to swim around her as her body heated once more, that itching and burning spreading to more of her body. 

 

"what? Why?" she mumbled. 

 

"You were playing with a small child before you were delivered your notice to stand as a witness on this trail. That child had Chickenpox," he stated as a gasp came from those around them. "And I recall that you once asked Natsu if he had ever been exposed to them. Only to admit you had not. Chickenpox in an adult is deadly. That kid is now at the hospital himself for scratching, Lucy." 

 

The silence that was almost deafening in her ears had Lucy just stare at the man. He was normally their enemy. A minion of the Magic Council. Now he was her savior? Concerned for her well being? This was a dream, right? Her mind going in circles as she tried to free her hands to scratch. The urge, no need was getting unbearable. It was impossible that she had Chickenpox, it was a child's illness... 

 

But she wouldn't complain, much,  Lahar was carrying her. And she had been dreaming of having his arms around her for a while. Sighing as she looked up, seeing a look of shock, horror and amusement wash across his face, along with a faint blush. Making her wonder why he was acting like that. It was not as if she was speaking her thoughts aloud, right? He was a very good looking man. And it was only natural to be attracted, right?

As she continued to watch him get redder and redder, Lucy smiled and just let her eyes close. Unaware of the eyes of those of her guildmates who had followed wide-eyed and in shock at her. So blissfully unaware of the fact that she had indeed been speaking aloud her thoughts in her fevered delirium. 

 

And it had all started with an Itch! 


	8. Day 07: Lycrosis

Lycrosis is also known as the Red Spider Lily.  A few fun Facts! 

\- The Red Spider Lily is called the 彼岸花 ("Flower of the Other Shore" aka "Flower of Paradise")

\- Used at funerals in Japan and China.

\- Their bloom represents the changing of  Summer to Autumn.

\- A symbol of reincarnation

\- Show the path to hell for the dead (Loved ones who passed away) to follow safely.

  
  


Lucy stood there at the grave, her eyes hooded as she looked down at it. Noting that it was clean, meaning someone had been by recently to visit. A sad, wane smile curling her lips as she just looked at it. Tears burning along the bottom edge of her eyes as a pang of loss and sorrow filled her heart. It had been a year since her last visit. Which was remorseful to her. The time between each visit was getting longer and longer now. 

 

Did it diminish how she felt? No. Did it mean that she didn't care? No. Rather it meant that her feelings were so much stronger now. Sure she still did what she always did after an eventful day. But nothing compared to just coming to visit the grave itself. Even if it dredged up painful memories of a harrowing parting.  A life cut way too short. A life lost before it had been allowed to live to the fullest. Leaving the pain of those left behind to be shouldered as a burden. 

 

But it wasn't a burden, not to her. She would always refuse to let it be such a thing. The happy and sad memories that had been made were always there in her mind, heart, and soul. And she would never let them fade. It would be an insult to the person who had passed on and gone across that eternal river. Their soul moving to the next life, with hopes of being reincarnated. It was what she had wished for that person. The gods knew that they deserved it. 

 

So as the first roll of thunder rumbled across the slowly darkening sky, Lucy felt the first tear trickle down her cheek. No matter how many times she told herself that she would not cry, she always did. A lot of time had passed since her special person had passed. And she had grown a lot. Learned to stand on her own feet, secure in herself. Knowing that she was not ever alone. 

 

A tremble of her lip, of which she bit down on to keep the sob from coming out. The pain making her eyes even brighter as she knelt down and ran her hand across the smooth gravemarker. Reading the name and date, forcing a smile to her lips. Soon enough lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the pale stone as even more tears streamed down her face, mixing with the few raindrops that were falling slowly and sporadically from the blustery clouds above. 

 

When the feeling of pressure clamped down on her shoulder, Lucy jumped straight up and spun. The kind gaze that met her had the damn finally breaking as she leaned into the person. The familiar warmth of that lean muscled chest and strong arm as she cried was enough. The feel of their calloused hand stroking her hair as she let it all out. Only to go still at a soft cooing sound coming from the person's other arm. 

 

Pulling back and looking up first into purple eyes that held nothing but love for her, Lucy then looked at the source of cooing. Making a smile pull her lips upward in happiness. This was the purpose of coming today, the anniversary of her mother's death. Shifting she reached over and took her precious little bundle from her husband, Lahar. Steeling herself as she turned to face the grave once more, kneeling down. 

 

"Hi, Momma. I am here to visit again. Like always I am trying to be strong like you wanted," she said in a whisper as she felt Lahar's hands rest on her shoulders, silently supporting her. 

 

Giving a watery chuckle, Lucy shifted their daughter, so that the little girl with large brown eyes and black-green hair could see it. Noting the way she looked curiously at it before laughing happily. 

 

"I brought someone special to visit you. Last year I came I was pregnant... Well, I thought you'd love to meet your granddaughter, Amanda Layla Ziegler," she said, choking back another sob that was threatening to escape. "Dad, he loves her to pieces and was so happy we gave her your name in remembrance mom. I know just how you and dad felt when you had me now. I wish you could meet her mom, you'd spoil her rotten." 

 

Trailing off as the rain grew heavier, Lucy stood up and gave a rather forlorn look at the grave marker. Wanting to stay longer, but not willing to risk her little girl's health for her own selfish desires. It was no one fault that a summer storm had to roll in and make this a short visit. But silently she promised herself and her daughter that they'd be back a lot soon. Even with her duties and guild stuff. There was always the letters now that she had introduced her daughter formally, that she wrote almost every day still to her mother. 

 

Letting a natural smile appear on her face as she looked up at Lahar who held his cape open for her to step into, Lucy thanked her lucky stars that she was alive and had all these blessings. Even in light of the new stuff, they'd all learned about certain guild members and leaders. The defeat of past evils. Everyone was finally moving on. Knowing that she was able to come this far because her mother was always watching, helped Lucy keep her head high as she looked up at Lahar as they walked. 

 

"I Love you, Lahar," she said softly. Earning a faint blush and soft grunt in reply. Amazed that he was still embarrassed by this after almost two years of marriage. 

 

As the couple walked away, they didn't notice a single red flower grown and bloom on the grave, a faint yellow light glowing and shaping into the tiny figure of a woman that resembled Lucy. A smile on her lips as she watched with great love and happiness as the small family walked away in the rain before fading away.


End file.
